The present application generally relates to devices, methods, systems and kits for reversibly converting a non-dwelling portion of a pre-existing structure into a dwelling portion of a pre-existing structure by assembling a living unit within a pre-existing non-dwelling structure.
A wide variety of circumstances can lead to the need for additional living space to be provided within a pre-existing dwelling structure. For example, such needs can arise from a circumstance in which a family member has a need for oversight care but has limited financial means such as an adult child with special needs or is handicapped. In other instances, a friend or family member may require a significant amount of care or oversight or frequent visits, for example, due to an illness, injury, or the effects of aging; however, a degree of independence is desired or needed.
While the construction of an additional living unit within a garage of a pre-existing dwelling structure has been proposed, the solutions described previously have all suffered from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting quality, efficiency, integrity, cost effectiveness and others. There is a need for further developments in this arena, and the present application provides methods, systems, devices and kits that address this need.